Happy Valentine's Day
by grapenut01
Summary: A secret admirer finally reveals themself. It's a surprise Regina hadn't expected but welcomes with open arms.


The first present she'd ever gotten had been a small brown stuffed bear. It had been left on her bed for her after she came back from her lady lessons with her mother. She'd gasped and ran over picking him up and holding him close looking around for a letter or something. She'd heard footsteps and quickly hid her special treasure in a drawer so her mother wouldn't take it. She wasn't supposed to have toys, toys weren't for young ladies. She'd been twelve that year.

The following year she'd forgotten entirely about her secret admirer. She hadn't been expecting a small book of simple spells. They seemed much easier then what her mother was attempting to teach her. She never wanted to learn magic in the first place but these little spells seemed fun. She was certain her mother would never approve of the little book, she was supposed to be learning serious magic, not these little tricks. This was the second year in a row that she'd gotten something for the special occasion, again she'd been left without a name to call this mysterious gift giver. She hid the book in the drawer with her bear, emptying it of everything else. If this was to continue it deserved a special hiding place all to itself.

For her fourteenth year she received a book of poems and sonnets, one page marked by a little heart, a love poem. She blushed holding it close to her chest. She brought it out more often than she did the book of spells. She wasn't sure who'd sent her the presents but she knew, for some reason, that it was the same person. It was easily her favourite present. They all made her feel special but the book of poems, it was something extra special, something just for her that she never ever wanted to share with anyone. She felt truly loved by whoever this person was and she'd never felt this way before.

She'd been up all night the following year, hoping to catch a peek of her secret admirer as she got her surprise but she'd fallen asleep in the early morning hours. It was almost noon before she woke up, sitting up straight with a gasp and looking around, seeing a note lying on her side table. It was the first time seeing their writing and she got butterflies seeing her name written in an elegant scrawl. Her face flushed as she took it, it was obviously a woman's hand that penned her this letter. She traced over her name and smiled turning it around and pulling the letter out gasping softly. She was certain this was what love felt like. It might have seemed silly to others, having fallen in love with someone she'd never even met but how could she not love this woman, whoever she was. The book of poems couldn't even hope to compare to the letter, this letter from this strange woman confessing her love.

After all the special presents she'd gotten she'd never expected just a simple red rose for her sixteenth year. It was lovely but she'd been hoping for another confession, to finally find out who it was. She went down to breakfast as usual and went about her lessons in a haze. It wasn't until later when she was heading up to her room she was greeted with a surprise. There were rose petals sprinkled along the floor leading inside her room and forming a heart on her bed. Now this was more than she'd ever expected. She stepped inside and jumped, spinning around as the door closed behind her.

Cora bit her lip as she shut the door behind her daughter. There was no going back from this. She'd been the secret admirer and it was time to face the music. She felt horrible at first but after seeing the way her daughter brightened at the gifts she was reassured. She'd been reluctant to finally tell her of her identity, she was her mother after all, and their relationship had bloomed lately. They spoke instead of yelling and Regina didn't tense up anymore when she asked for a hug. She felt like her daughter could finally trust her and now… now it may have all flown out the window.

"Surprise." She whispered softly taking a few steps towards her shocked daughter and cupping her cheek, catching her lips in a small, hesitant kiss.

She didn't even feel that first kiss they shared. It had been her mother all along. Had it just been some sick hope, to make her think she could be loved only to rip it out from under her feet? None of this made sense. It wasn't supposed to be her.

"M-mama… what… I don't understand. You… you sent me those things all these years?" She asked softly, moving back every time she came forward, gasping as the back of her knees hit the bed and she was forced to sit.

"Don't be afraid, sweetie. I've meant everything. It's all true. You've grown into such a gorgeous, caring young woman. I couldn't help but take notice of that. You can't blame me." Cora murmured stroking her cheek gently.

Regina blushed, flinching for a moment thinking she would hit her for a second before slowly relaxing into her touch. "But mama… that's… just think what father would say."

"Hush now. Your father doesn't need to know anything, not that he could stop us anyways. Nobody could ever stop us if you want to go through with this, darling. I promise you that. You will never have to lose me." She whispered stroking her daughter's cheek and stepping between her legs.

Regina bit her lip anxiously, her heart pounding in her ears as she avoided looking up at her mother. "What… what if I say no?"

"Then I would leave this room." She forced Regina's chin up to look her in the eyes. "You're still my daughter. You're the most important person in my world and I would never force you into this. I love you too much for that."

Since she was a little girl she could always tell when her mother was lying, after being hit for calling her a liar though, she found it easier to simply accept and believe those lies. Looking up into her mother's deep green eyes now though, she knew she was being more honest than she ever had been in her whole life.

"I-I believe you, mama." Regina whispered softly, leaning up and blushing as she returned the hesitant kiss to her mother's full, red lips. She couldn't say it aloud but, she wanted this just as much. She just never thought she would act on these feelings for her mother. It wasn't natural.

Cora relaxed and slid her hand up, cupping her daughter's cheek and kissing her back. Relief flooded through her as she realized she wasn't going to be pushed away, she was being allowed into her daughter's life in the way she'd longed for. She pulled away after a moment and took her hand leading her to the bed.

"I wanted this Valentine's day to be special for you, my darling. That's why it's so different this time. I want to… _show_ you just how much I love you."

Regina blinked looking at the rose petals on the bed and bit her lip anxiously. She was nervous but she wanted to do this just as much as her mother did. She looked shyly to the floor and nodded stepping closer to her.

"I want this too, mama."

Cora grinned and leaned in catching Regina's lips kissing her roughly this time, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her close, their bodies pressing together firmly.

Instinctively Regina's arms slid around Cora's neck, a soft moan falling from her lips as she felt her mother's full breasts pressed against her own, their bodies drawn together in such a wonderful way. A shiver ran down her back as Cora's hands began to move, slowly unlacing Regina's dress and pulling it down her body.

Cora bit her lip lightly before pulling away from her daughter's lips and kissing along her jaw to her neck, sucking over her pulse and pushing the dress down over her hips to the floor and running her fingers lightly over the bit of skin revealed to her as she began to unlace her corset.

It was like a wildfire spreading through her body, she'd never been touched like this and it was already addicting. Between the lips attacking her neck and the fingers on her bare skin, it was all so much, she could feel her desire growing, the wetness pooling in her panties. She gasped softly, clutching her shoulders tightly as she was lifted up and laid down on the bed.

Cora pulled back and looked down at Regina lying on the bed, her body finally revealed entirely to her, no more teasing views of her breasts or flashes of her legs, all of her was on view and it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. "Oh, Regina…"

Another shiver was sent through her body as she heard her mother whisper her name against her neck, her voice deeper and huskier. To know that she was pleasing her mother, that she was making the older woman feel the same way, sent another jolt of desire through her body, drenching her thighs. She couldn't help but to flinch as two fingers were slowly pushed deep inside of her.

The nails diging into Cora's back were nothing compared to hearing her daughter cry out in pain as she took her innocence. She didn't want to hurt her but she knew there was no other way, and she'd ratherdo this then allow some unworthy man take something so precious from her precious girl.

"Don't forget how I love you…"

Regina nodded biting down on her lip, her face scrunched in pain as her mother began to slowly move her fingers after giving her a moment to adjust. "I-I know, mama…. I love you too…"

Soon enough Regina's hips were meeting her mother's slow thrusts, her walls clamping down around the fingers desperately. She wrapped a leg around her waist, arching from the bed and scratching down her back, moaning loudly. Her whole body felt more alive then it ever had before, her vision was blurring as the pressure in the pit of her stomach began to grow.

"Shh… relax, darling. Give into the feeling." Cora whispered sucking harder on her daughter's neck as she felt the young woman try to fight her orgasm. It would be the first of many she planned to give her.

A moan fell from the older woman's lips as Regina finally did as she'd been asked, falling over the edge as her orgasm tore through her body, drenching her mother's hand and ripping the back of the woman's dress some as she dug her nails in deeper still. "Mama!"

Cora slowed her pace, panting softly and watched her daughter catch her breath as she cleaned her fingers. Her eyes falling shut as she got the first taste, it was definitely something she would have to taste again, very, very soon. She laid beside her daughter and pulled the girl over her, stroking her back gently.

"I've got you, my sweet girl. I've got you. Just rest." She whispered closing her own eyes and smiling after the young woman listened to her after little protest.

"Happy Valentine's day, Mama…"

"Happy Valentine's day, Regina."


End file.
